Éclair de Lune
by Coeur d'azurite
Summary: Ginny a un rendez-vous galant avec Harry, mais elle ne ressent pas ce qu'elle pensait ressentir quand elle est proche du jeune sorcier. À coté de ça, elle se sent troublée lorsque Luna est près d'elle.


Ginny se réveilla, s'étira, enfila ses pantoufles ainsi que son peignoir, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide et revigorante. Elle remit son peignoir puis enveloppa sa chevelure de feu détrempée dans une serviette et la frictionna vigoureusement.

Puis, alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa brosse, une chouette se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle reconnut tout de suite le volatile : c'était Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. Elle se précipita donc vers l'oiseau pour prendre l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans son bec, et la déchira, pressée d'en lire le contenu.

 _« Ma tendre Ginny,_

 _Je n'ai pas oublié le baiser que nous avons échangé dans la salle sur demande lorsque nous y avons caché le journal du Prince de Sang-Mêlé._ _Et depuis ce dernier, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, de jour comme de nuit..._

 _Tu dois sûrement trouver mes mots extrêmement niais et parfaitement clichés et je m'en excuse._ _Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton frère lors de notre quatrième année, je préfère avoir à affronter un dragon plutôt que de devoir exprimer mes sentiments…_

 _Enfin bref, assez tourné autour du chaudron, j'aimerais t'inviter à passer une soirée tout les deux, au restaurant par exemple._

 _Réponds-moi vite._

 _Doux baisers,_

 _Harry. »_

La jeune sorcière serra la missive contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, puis elle prit une plume, un parchemin et une enveloppe et rédigea sa réponse sans attendre :

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié notre baiser furtif, et je serais ravie de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec toi._

 _À très vite._

 _Tendre baisers,_

 _Ginny. »_

Quand Ginny confia sa réponse à la chouette de son destinataire, celle-ci s'envola et partit retrouver son propriétaire. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, fit parvenir un message magique à Luna. La Serdaigle apparut quelques instants après dans la chambre de son amie.

« - Tu as pensé à te protéger des nargoles ? »

La voix de la blonde semblait flotter dans l'air comme si elle n'appartenait pas à cette réalité. Ginny sourit tendrement à Luna et celle-ci observa la rouquine.

« - Tu vas y aller en serviette ? C'est original. » dit-elle en souriant.

Son amie se mit à rire.

« - Mais non Luna, je ne vais pas y aller en serviette ! »

\- Ha bon ? Ça te va bien pourtant ! »

Hedwige était de retour avec la réponse de son maître.

 _« Sois prête à 18 heures ce soir, je viendrai te chercher en balai. J'ai réservé au Balai d'Or. »_

La rousse avait tout lu à voix haute.

« - Hé bien, il doit vraiment vouloir t'impressionner, il pense peut être que les femmes aiment l'argent, du moins, c'est ce que la société moldue lui a appris, je suppose. »

\- J'aime pas ce type d'endroit c'est toujours si... chic. Va falloir que je porte une robe et je déteste ça !»

\- Si tu n'aime pas ça, n'en mets pas... »

Cela semblait tellement évident dit par Luna ,mais la rousse ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans un restaurant aussi prestigieux vêtue d'un simple jean, d'un pull de Quidditch et de baskets…

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça ! »

Luna tenait dans sa main droite un jean noir que la rousse s'était offert et n'avait porté qu'une seule fois, coupé près du corps mais sans être moulant, et dans l'autre un haut rouge dos nu à manches longues et orné de bijoux d'or et de pierres au niveau du col. Cette tenue était le compromis parfait : elle était classe mais ce n'était pas une robe.

« Comment as-tu fais pour trouver cet ensemble en si peu de temps ?! »

\- J'ai simplement regardé dans ton armoire... Tu ne cherches pas tes habits là, toi ? »

Les deux sorcières passèrent la journée ensemble. La Gryffondor se sentait bien avec son amie ; elle pouvait être elle même car la blonde n'attendait rien d'elle, elle l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et ça faisait du bien à Ginny qui étant la seule fille de la famille, se retrouvait à catalyser tous les rêves que sa mère nourrissait pour elle.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, la rousse avait revêtu la tenue trouvée par Luna mais refusait catégoriquement de se maquiller, elle avait simplement détaché ses cheveux qu'elle portait souvent en queue de cheval pour le côté rapide et pratique que cette coiffure présentait. Elle avait souvent rêvé de se les faire couper courts comme Tonks mais sa mère refusait toujours, prétendant qu'elle avait bien assez de fils comme ça et qu'une fille se devait d'avoir les cheveux longs.

Quand Harry sonna à la porte, la jeune Weasley était nerveuse. Elle embrassa Luna qui transplana ensuite pour rentrer chez elle, puis descendit. Elle trouva sa mère qui discutait avec Harry :

« Ne vous en faites pas madame je vous ramènerai Ginny avant minuit. »

\- Parfait, et fais attention en volant ! »

\- Je serai prudent. »

Le rendez vous se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, mais la rouquine n'était pas à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle devant lui, et pourtant elle rêvait d'un moment pareil depuis longtemps... Mais elle se sentait plus à son aise sur un terrain de quidditch…

Quand, une fois chez elle, elle s'allongea sur son lit, ce fut non pas l'image de Harry qui s'imposa à elle, mais celle de Luna. Et à la simple pensée de son amie, le mal-être de Ginny s'évapora. La rouquine était assez troublée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait mieux avec Luna et pourquoi elle pensait si souvent à elle.

Elle s'endormit et ne rêva non pas du Gryffondor à la cicatrice dont elle était amoureuse, mais de la Serdaigle aux cheveux d'or. Ses rêves était d'une douceur infinie et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien au réveil que ce matin là. En pleine forme et de bonne humeur, elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec toute sa famille.

« - Harry je t'aime, oui je t'adore, quand tu es loin je t'aime plus fort ! »

C'est par cette petite chanson que les jumeaux accueillirent leur petite sœur.

« Connaissant maman tout le monde magique doit être au courant de mon rendez vous avec Harry... » pensa la rouquine.

Pendant tout le repas, ses frères l'avaient charriée et harcelée de questions, si bien qu'elle finit par transplaner au beau milieu de la conversation, et c'est chez Luna qu'elle trouva refuge. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas déranger son amie car cette dernière ne faisait rien de ses vacances, à part peut-être peindre.

Le deux amies discutèrent, et la rousse confia son malaise par rapport à son rendez-vous de la veille.

« - Peut être n'es-tu pas réellement amoureuse de Harry...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on arrive à être soi-même et on se sent à l'aise, du moins je suppose. »

La rousse s'empourpra : ce que venait de décrire Luna était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

« - Luna je... je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, dit elle d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Moi je sais que je le suis de toi en tout cas, mais si tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu ressens, tu ne devrais pas te prononcer trop vite. Les mots semblent volatiles mais ils ont de l'importance, tu sais.

\- Tu est amoureuse de moi ?

\- Oui depuis longtemps.

\- Je...je... je t'aime aussi ! »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes sorcières échangèrent un doux baiser.


End file.
